


Mysterious Girlfriend's Girlfriend

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Nazo no Kanojo Ekkusu/Mysterious Girlfriend
Genre: Beaches, Coming of Age, Declarations Of Love, Drama, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Oka falls for Mikoto instead of Akira





	Mysterious Girlfriend's Girlfriend

**Mysterious Girlfriend's Girlfriend**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

Chapter 1

Oka Ayuka walks into her homeroom, she sees Ueno and Tsubaki sitting at their desks talking, then Oka saw her - sitting across from Tsubaki. Her blue hair obscuring her face, giving her a mysterious appearance.

'I bet she's really cute.' Oka thought to herself.

"Hey Oka, you OK?" Ueno Kouhei asked, breaking her reverie.

"Huh, what?" Oka asked.


End file.
